My Son's Sexy Doctor, Jung Jaehyun
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] "Jangan panggil aku Jaehyun, panggil Jung." [ Jaeyong ] [ Yuten, Ilyoung ] [ NCT ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong, Mark, Yuta x Ten, Doyoung x Taeil ]
1. Kiss

**My Son's Sexy Doktor, Jung Jaehyun.  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Mpreg, Bahasa aneh.**

 **JaeYong, IlYoung, YuTen.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa post ff ini :v Spesial Thanks to penghuni grub Jaeyong: Kak Furi (Eomma tersayang :3), David ge (Papa tersayang :3), Khalil (Bisa dibilang abang gue karena sama-sama anak kak Furi & David ge :v), Kak Diva (Bias~), Kak Okta, Kak Nido, Kak Sora, Kak Akmal, Kak Azka, Kak Cindy, Della, Kak Firdha, Kak Giita, Kak Hana, Kak Hera, Jia, Kak Jo, Kak Kris, Kyuchan, Kak Lina, Kak Lita, Kak Syifa, Kak Nurul, Kak Poci, Kak Rosi,Kak Salsa, Kak Suci, Kak Thata, Kak Ulfa, karena tanpa kalian diriku hanya upil cantiknya si ganteng Johnny :) sebenernya mau nulis uname kalian, tapi ada yang ganti uname dan aku ga tau uname baru kalian apaan,so aku tulis nama asli wkwk :v**

 **Oh ya, mungkin kalian ngerasa kalau alurnya kecepetan, tapi ini emang sengaja aku buat gitu biar readers ga bosen dan ga bertele-tele. Lagipula konflik nya masih cukup banyak :)**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Taeyong menatap tubuh Mark Lee yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Walaupun Mark sering berbuat ulah dan menimbulkan masalah, baru kali ini ia sampai dirawat dirumah sakit.

Taeyong ingat sekali ketika Doyoung menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika anak laki-laki nya sedang berada di rumah sakit karena terjatuh di tangga dengan kondisi kaki seperti patah tulang. Banyak orang yang melihat kejadian itu berkata kepadanya, jika Mark sedang dikejar gerombolan bad boy sehingga ia terjatuh dari tangga.

Gerombolan itu berkata jika Mark yang mengganggu mereka, dan Taeyong menelan mentah-mentah ucapan mereka. Toh anaknya memang bandel.

Tapi, kenapa Mark terlalu sering mempunyai masalah? Kenapa ia tidak berperilaku normal seperti anak-anak lainnya?

Ia menggenggam tangan Mark yang sedang terlelap. Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, Doyoung berkata jika Mark sudah di rontgen dan hasilnya akan diberikan hari ini. Taeyong tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh saat melihat kondisi anaknya kala itu.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. "Andai Johnny masih disampingku.."

Jonny Seo, mantan suaminya.

Ia dan Johnny menikah karena dijodohkan oleh masing-masing orang tua mereka. Alasan mereka dijodohkan semata-mata agar hubungan perusahaan yang dimiliki orang tua Taeyong dengan perusahaan orang tua Johnny semakin baik.

Taeyong sering sekali berfikir, alasan dia dan Johnny dijodohkan terlalu payah sekaligus basi.

Jelas Taeyong tidak terima dengan perjodohan itu pada awalnya. Taeyong bahkan saat itu masih kuliah semester empat dan berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya di sekolah dulu. Namun desakan dari orang tua membuat Taeyong frustasi.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

Ia meninggalkan kekasihnya, meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan semuanya.

Johnny dan Taeyong menikah di Amerika dan tinggal disana. Taeyong juga mulai kuliah di Amerika.

Taeyong mati-matian melupakan segalanya di Korea dan memulai hidup baru dengan Johnny, sampai beberapa bulan kemudian ia hamil dan melahirkan anak laki-laki.

Keluarga besarnya dan keluarga besar Johnny datang saat ia melahirkan. Doyoung dan Ten yang berstatus sahabat Taeyong datang dari Korea bersama Taeil dan Yuta, suami mereka. Bahkan Ten membawa Ea dan Eran, anak kembarnya.

Taeyong dan Johnny sempat berdebat saat menentukan nama anak laki-laki mereka. Taeyong memilih nama Korea, sedangkan Johnny lebih memilih nama 'Mark', nama orang barat yang menurutnya bagus. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua sepakat memilih nama 'Seo MinHyung'.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan lancar. Baik Johnny, Taeyong, maupun si kecil Minhyung sehat dan berkehidupan lebih dari cukup di Amerika.

Tapi tepat pada malam hari saat ulang tahun Minhyung ke empat, apartement mewah keluarga Seo didatangi seorang pemuda manis asal Korea. Namanya Hansol, dan ia mengaku sedang mengandung anak dari Johnny.

Taeyong yang saat itu belum tidur mendengar semua percakapan Johnny dan Hansol, termasuk kalimat Johnny yang mengatakan dia tinggal sendirian di apartement itu dan akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Hansol. Yah, ternyata semua kelakuan Johnny yang pulang larut malam lebih dari yang biasanya dan mulai cuek dengan Taeyong dan Minhyung karena hal ini.

Benar saja, esok harinya Johnny meminta cerai dari Taeyong.

Dan hari itu juga, Taeyong dimaki habis-habisan oleh orang tua nya karena Johnny beralasan meminta cerai atas perlakuan Taeyong yang tidak berperilaku baik terhadap Johnny sebagai suaminya.

Dusta Johnny merubah segalanya. Ia resmi bercerai dengan Johnny dan pindah ke Korea lagi. Taeyong bahkan mengganti nama Minhyung menjadi 'Mark Lee'.

Bohong jika Taeyong tidak sedih karena tindakan Johnny. Ia kecewa sekali dengan Johnny yang mementingkan urusannya sendiri daripada dirinya dan anak mereka.

Tapi jika jujur, sedih yang dirasakan Taeyong saat itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat ia terpaksa mendadak harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang masih kelas tiga SMA.

"Mom?

Taeyong mendongak, menatap Mark yang membuka matanya. Ia berharap jika Mark tidak mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan tadi.

"... Maafkan aku, Mom."

Taeyong menggeleng dan mengusap rambut Mark dengan sayang. "Maaf atas apa, Mark?"

"Semua ulahku. Aku sangat merepotkan, bukan?" Mark menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi selimut putih khas rumah sakit.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Mark. Hasil rontgen mu akan diberikan hari ini."

Taeyong memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bohong jika seorang Mark Lee tidak menyadari hal itu.

Mark hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

* * *

Seorang dokter tampan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, dibarengi dengan tatapan terpesona dan decak kagum. Sayang sekali, dokter itu memilih cuek dengan sekitar dan memilih berjalan tanpa merespon semua tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Dokter Jung, hasil rontgen ini diberikan di ruang 214 atas nama Mark Lee." Seorang suster yang berada di belakangnya memberikan salah satu file yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Ucapan suster tadi membuat dokter itu berhenti di tempatnya.

"Yeri, apa kau tadi berkata Mark Lee?"

Yeri mengangguk dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, dokter Jung?"

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Nama Mark Lee didunia ini bukan hanya satu 'kan?

Lagipula, jika itu benar Mark Lee yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, sedang apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bersama siapa anak itu disini?

Mark Lee yang memenuhi otaknya digantikan oleh bayang-bayang informasi yang diberikan Taeil padanya.

Sekali lagi, dokter itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Berharap Mark Lee dan informasi dari Taeil menghilang dari otaknya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Jaehyun, kau aneh sekali saat aku menyebut nama Mark Lee." Yeri, suster yang dari tadi melihat ulah dokter itu berkata dengan tatapan yang masih bingung. "Jangan-jangan dia anakmu yang hilang?"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Aku bahkan belum menikah dan belum mempunyai kekasih setelah berpisah 'darinya', Yeri."

Yeri tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Jaehyun.

"Sesusah apa melupakan orang itu, Jae?"

"Aku yakin kau mengetahui nya,"

Yeri sudah membuka mulut dan akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jaehyun sudah memotong kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Panggil aku dokter Jung. Walaupun kita sahabat saat sekolah, bukan berarti kau bisa memanggil namaku disini."

Jaehyun mengabaikan kata-kata menyebalkan yang diucapkan sahabat lamanya dan memilih mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebenarnya, ia sedikit berharap jika nama anak itu benar nama orang yang sedang ada di pikirannya.

* * *

Yeri ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan sekarang.

Saat masuk diruangan ini, Jaehyun dan pemuda manis yang menunggu Mark Lee langsung bertatapan... Aneh.

Jelas sekali mereka ingin mengucapkan semua kalimat yang seakan-akan sudah mereka pendam dalam hati sejak lama. Tapi Jaehyun berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan Mark dan Yeri, lalu berkata bahwa Mark patah tulang dan besok segera di operasi yang dibalas oleh anggukan kaku dari Taeyong. Taeyong bisa bisa merasakan tatapan intens dari Jaehyun.

Yeri yang diam-diam melihat tingkah mereka bisa menyimpulkan jika pemuda manis itu Lee Taeyong, orang di masa lalu Jaehyun yang selalu diceritakan dokter bermarga Jung itu.

"Lee Taeyong, bisa bicara denganmu diluar ruangan sebentar?"

Jaehyun mengabaikan tatapan Mark. Pasti bocah itu heran, darimana ia bisa mengetahui nama Mommy nya.

Taeyong berani bersumpah, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat itu juga. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Yeri berdeham sebentar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu, dokter Jung."

Setelah kepergian Yeri, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong dengan kasar keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Mark yang sebenarnya tidak terima Mommy nya dibawa pergi oleh dokter itu.

* * *

Tubuh kurus Taeyong ditarik masuk oleh Jaehyun ke sebuah ruangan penuh alat kebersihan. Taeyong bersin ketika mengirup debu-debu ketika memasuki ruangan ini.

Demi tuhan, apa tidak ada ruangan lain selain ruang alat kebersihan?

Taeyong dikagetkan dengan gerakan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya kearah dinding, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Taeyong.

"Well," Jaehyun membuka suara setelah sedari tadi melihat intens pemuda didepannya. "Mark Lee, anakmu yang sangat kau sayangi sedang sakit huh? Patah tulang?"

Nada sarkastik dari Jaehyun membuat Taeyong semakin takut berada di hadapannya. Taeyong bahkan sadar jika dirinya sama sekali tidak membuka suara saat pertemuan mengejutkan di ruangan Mark tadi.

Siapa sangka Jaehyun yang dulunya ia tinggalkan saat kelas tiga SMA menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini?

Siapa juga yang menyangka jika Jaehyun adalah dokter yang akan meng-operasi Mark besok pagi?

Jaehyun mencengkram pipi Taeyong dan memaksanya menatap iris mata Jaehyun. "Jawab aku!"

"I-iya!" Entah kenapa, air mata Taeyong keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Jaehyun menjilat air mata Taeyong yang mengalir di pipi pemuda manis itu. "Jangan mencoba menangis dihadapanku, Kitty~"

Justru kebalikannya. Taeyong malah menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapan dokter tampan itu.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis!" Jaehyun menggigit pipi Taeyong dengan kasar. "Seharusnya aku yang menangis, Kitty!"

"Ah!"

Taeyong menjauhkan kepala Jaehyun dari wajahnya. Pipinya memerah bekas gigitan kasar dari Jaehyun. Sungguh, pemuda dihadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan yang ia kenal dulu.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah Mark, hm?" Jaehyun tersenyum sinis memperhatikan Taeyong yang mengelus pipinya karena kesakitan. "Maksudku.. Mantan suami mu yang tampan itu? Yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mu demi bisnis itu?"

"CUKUP, JUNG JAEHYUN!" Taeyong berteriak kalap, ia frustasi dengan tingkah Jaehyun. "H-hentikan! Ak-aku m-mohon.."

Taeyong menangis dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat, benar-benar takut dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia tidak peduli jika Jaehyun menganggapnya lemah.

Jaehyun tersenyum miring, "Kau memintaku berhenti karena kau gelisah, Kitty?"

Tubuh Taeyong sedikit bergetar saat mendengar nama panggilan yang ditujukan Jaehyun padanya. Sudah kedua kalinya pemuda bermarga Jung itu memanggilnya 'Kittty'.

Jaehyun memberi panggilan kesayangan untuknya saat dia dan Jaehyun masih berpacaran. Kitty.

Ia ingat, Jaehyun sering berkata jika Taeyong imut dan menggemaskan, sama seperti kucing. Maka Jaehyun memberi panggilan itu.

"Ah~ tentu saja kau gelisah, semua ucapanku benar 'kan, Kitty?" Jaehyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Taeyong sibuk menghapus air matanya, "B-bagaimana kau tau semua i-ini?"

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong, merasakan bau strawberry yang sepertinya berasal dari sabun wajah yang dipakai Taeyong. "Doyoung dan Taeil memberi semua kabar tentangmu padaku secara detail. Bahkan aku hanya perlu memberi mereka tiga karung emas untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentangmu."

Taeyong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan nafas dan gesekan bibir Jaehyun diwajahnya. Shit, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku adalah dokter yang meng-operasi Mark besok," Jaehyun berbisik pelan ditelinga Taeyong. Ia bahkan sengaja mengeluarkan nafas nya ditelinga Taeyong, membuat sang empunya bergidik geli. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, tapi aku juga bisa membuatnya tambah kesakitan dua kali lipat dari yang sekarang ia rasakan."

"Tidak, k-kau tidak bisa melakukan hal buruk pada b-bayi kecilku," Taeyong mulai panik dan mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh, namun gagal karena tenaga Jaehyun jelas lebih kuat daripada dirinya. "Perawat mu b-belum tentu mau melakukannya. Dan jika hal buruk benar terjadi k-karena kau, a-aku akan melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib!"

Jaehyun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taeyong. "Aku hanya perlu beberapa karung emas lagi untuk membuat perawatku melakukan semua yang aku mau, dan membebaskan diriku dari pihak berwajib."

Orang kaya sialan.

"A-aku mohon, obati bayi ku, J-Jae.."

"Segampang itu kau memohon padaku, setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku, Kitty?"

Taeyong pertama kalinya memberanikan diri memandangi mata tajam Jaehyun. "Kau tau bahwa itu bukan keinginanku! Aku bahkan masih m-mencintaimu saat kejadian i-itu!"

Ada rasa aneh di hati Jaehyun saat Taeyong berkata hal itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kitty, bukankah kau ingin anak mu yang lucu itu selamat?"

Tentu saja Taeyong langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Cium aku tepat di bibir, Kitty. Saat Mark masih dirawat disini, maupun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, kau harus menungguku di depan pintu ini setiap jam sembilan pagi dan menciumku."

"A-apa?"

Wajah Taeyong memerah hebat. Apalagi ketika Jaehyun hanya merespon pertanyaannya dengan seringai sexy.

Jaehyun merundukkan kepalanya lagi kearah telinga Taeyong. "Ingat, Kitty, aku bisa melakukan apapun di tubuh kecil Mark."

Jung Jaehyun sialan.

Perkataan Jaehyun menyadarkan Taeyong. Ia tidak boleh egois, ia harus membuat Mark benar-benar diperlakukan baik oleh Jaehyun.

Oleh sebab itu, Taeyong langsung menarik leher Jaehyun, menciumnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka, lalu menarik pinggang Taeyong agar tubuh mereka berdua menempel dengan sempurna.

Jaehyun melumat kasar bibir manis Taeyong, yang direspon dengan desahan pelan dari Taeyong. Dokter tampan itu mengusap pelan pipi mulus milik Taeyong, membuat Taeyong membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela, membiarkan lidah Jaehyun mengobrak-abrik mulutnya.

"Shit, kau membuat suhu tubuhku naik!" Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menanggalkan jas dokternya, lalu meletakkannya sembarangan di lantai.

Dokter tampan itu memandangi wajah manis Taeyong yang memerah dan terengah-engah. Taeyong tidak banyak berubah saat ia terakhir kali melihatnya, hanya rambutnya yang di cat putih-keunguan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan sexy.

Jaehyun kembali memagut bibir Taeyong, memiringkan wajahnya kekanan agar bisa mengeksplor mulut manis Taeyong, saling bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva. Taeyong meremas rambut hitam Jaehyun, sensasi yang ia rasakan membuatnya lupa diri.

Jaehyun kembali melepaskan ciumannya setelah sekian menit berlalu, ia ingat masih ada tugas yang ia kerjakan.

"Ingat, Kitty. Jam sembilan pagi, kau harus mencium ku disini untuk keselamatan Mark."

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu membuka pintu dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafas paska ciumannya dengan Jaehyun

* * *

TBC


	2. Making Love

**My Son's Sexy Doktor, Jung Jaehyun.  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Mpreg, Bahasa aneh.**

 **JaeYong, IlYoung, YuTen.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **Aku minta maaf kalo ada yang enggak nyaman karena alur ku yang ngebut. Aku harap chapter ini memuaskan/? kalian semua ya~ maaf juga atas typo bertebaran di chapter kemarin**

 **Oh ya, jangan panggil 'Thor', atau panggilan formal yang lain. Panggil aja vava, hehe. Soalnya aku bukan tokoh pahlawan yang hobi bawa palu.**

 **Balasan review ada di bawah ya~**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~  
**

* * *

Mata indah Taeyong terbuka sebelah. Ia melirik Mark yang masih tertidur di ranjang nya. Taeyong beranjak duduk, menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidur di sofa benar-benar tidak enak. Jari-jari lentiknya beralih untuk mengusap matanya.

Taeyong melayangkan tatapannya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan—jam setengah delapan.

Tiba-tiba saja, otaknya memutar kejadian kemarin pagi yang membuatnya merinding.

Jung Jaehyun.

Syarat yang diucapkan oleh bedebah itu.

Dan resiko jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan dokter sialan itu.

Air matanya menetes. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk menangis. Namun semua tingkah laku Jaehyun membuatnya merasa takut, terancam, dan tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya bergetar saat mengingat ciuman Jaehyun kemarin di ruang kebersihan. Saat itu, Taeyong bisa merasakan kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan dendam di dalam ciuman kasar Jaehyun. Ia tidak tahu pasti, apa yang dirasakan mantan kekasihnya itu saat ia tinggalkan dengan sangat mendadak dan terpaksa.

Sekilas, ia juga mengingat perkataan Jaehyun

 _"Doyoung dan Taeil memberi semua kabar tentangmu padaku secara detail. Bahkan aku hanya perlu memberi mereka tiga karung emas untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentangmu."_

Taeyong mengusapkan ujung kaos panjang nya yang berwarna abu-abu ke mata indanya, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Hatinya berkecamuk, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan atas kelakuan kedua sahabatnya dari kecil. Bisa-bisa nya mereka memberi tahu semua informasi Taeyong ke Jaehyun hanya dengan emas. Jadi persahabatan mereka hanya rusak karena emas?

Soal sahabat, Taeyong mengingat Ten dan Yuta. Mereka berdua pasti belum tahu tentang hal ini.

Tangan putih nya beralih mengambil ponsel miliknya, mengetik nomor yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Nada tunggu terdengar setelah ia menekan tombol panggil, namun tidak ada jawaban. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang.

Taeyong mendesah frustasi. "Ayolah, Ten, kumohon angkat telefon nya."

Gagal lagi. Taeyong sempat putus asa, tapi mengingat betapa ia membutuhkan sahabatnya kali ini, pemuda cantik itu mengetik nomor lain yang juga ia hafal.

Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa detik. "Tae? Kenapa kau menghubungi ku se-pagi ini?"

"Maaf," Taeyong sedikit meringis mendengarnya. "Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak," Pemuda di seberang telefon terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kondisi Mark? Ia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ia patah tulang, Yuta." Taeyong menghela nafasnya. "Aku bahkan bisa menebaknya."

"Astaga," Yuta terdengar terkejut.

"Operasi nya diadakan hari ini,"

"Syukurlah~" Sekarang, nada bicara Yuta terdengar lega.

Taeyong berdiri, membuka tirai jendela. "Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kukatan padamu,"

"Katakan saja, Tae."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sibuk, 'kan?" Taeyong memastikan. Ia tidak mau mengganggu sahabatnya.

Hal itu membuat Yuta di seberang telefon sedikit gemas. "Tidak. Ayolah, cepat katakan. Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran di pagi hari seperti ini."

"Akan aku buat ceritakan intinya saja, oke? Mark bisa bangun kapan saja."

"Baiklah, ayo cepat katakan~!" Yuta terlihat tidak sabaran.

Taeyong memandang suasana di luar jendela. "Dokter Mark adalah Jung Jaehyun, ia sekaligus dokter yang akan mengoperasi Mark hari ini."

"Wait, what?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku, Nakamoto." Nada Taeyong terdengar gusar.

"Jung Jaehyun yang 'itu'?"

Taeyong memutarkan bola matanya saat mendengar reaksi Yuta. "Ya, yang mana lagi."

"Wow," Yuta terperangah. "Itu luar biasa. Kau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu yang dulu kau tinggalkan dengan paksa. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka, bocah itu menjadi dokter di Seoul."

Taeyong memilih mengabaikan perkataan Yuta. "Ia tahu semuanya, Yuta. Ia tahu semuanya tentang ku secara detail selama aku pergi meninggalkannya. Jaehyun meminta Taeil dan Doyoung untuk memberikan informasi tentangku, dengan imbalan emas."

"Orang kaya sialan." Yuta mendengus marah. "Dan apa itu tadi? Taeil dan Doyoung? Apa mereka sadar, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya," Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya lagi. "Ia mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dengan Mark, jika aku tidak memenuhi syaratnya."

"What the fuck?" Yuta mengumpat. "Ia bahkan sudah dibayar! Apa itu tidak cukup dimata orang kaya sepertinya? Apa syaratnya, Tae? Aku akan berusaha membantu jika kau keberatan dengan syarat yang ia berikan."

"A-aku harus me-menciumnya, Yuta. Setiap jam pagi, ia bahkan tidak peduli Mark masih dirawat disini atau tidak, aku harus tetap menciumnya."

Hening sejenak.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Nyawa Mark yang menjadi taruhannya!" Tangis Taeyong pecah lagi. "Bahkan Mark masih terlalu kecil untuk mencampuri urusan kami, ia juga sedang dalam masa paling rapuh dalam hidup nya. Aku harus bagaimana, Y-Yuta?"

Yuta di seberang telefon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahu akan serumit ini syaratnya.

Nyawa Mark menjadi taruhannya, yeah.

Mark adalah salah satu kelemahan Taeyong.

"Omong kosong," Yuta menahan emosinya. "Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, Tae. Ia akan ditangkap oleh pihak berwajib jika benar-benar melakukan itu."

Taeyong mengusap air matanya. "Pihak berwajib bukan t-tandingannya. Ia bahkan b-bisa memberi segudang kekayaan untuk m-menutup mulut orang-orang yang dia mau."

Sialan.

Jung Jaehyun dengan harta sialannya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain." Yuta menghela nafasnya gusar. "Kau harus menuruti keinginan orang itu, jika ingin Mark selamat."

Taeyong mengangguk dalam diam. Semua pilihan sahabatnya adalah yang terbaik. Itu sedikit memantapkan hatinya, dan memberi sedikit kekuatan.

"Tae? Aku bisa ikut menemani Mark jika kau meninggalkan dia saat memenuhi syarat yang Jaehyun maksud. Pagi ini, Ten bersama Ea dan eran bisa mengunjungi mu. Ten tadi sedang mandi. Ia bisa berangkat menyusulmu kapanpun kau mau."

Taeyong tersenyum, bahkan air matanya mengalir lagi. Kali ini, air mata kebahagiaan. Ia bersyukur masih ada Yuta dan Ten yang siap membantunya. "Astaga, astaga terima kasih, Yuta! Kau dan Ten memang yang terbaik! Aku menyayangi kalian~"

Yuta tertawa. "Oke, oke. Jangan menangis lagi, Tae."

Taeyong juga ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, ah~bisakah kau dan keluarga kecil mu kemari bersama Donghyuck? Mark akan senang sekali bertemu Ea, Eran, dan Donghyuck."

Taeyong tau, mereka berempat bersahabat dengan baik. Taeyong juga tau, Mark kecilnya mempunyai rasa sayang yang besar terhadap sahabatnya, terutama Donghyuck, tetangganya.

"Tentu saja!" Yuta tersenyum mendengar Taeyong yang tertawa. "Jangan bersedih lagi, Tae. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, sungguh."

"Sama-sama. Kau sahabatku,"

"Yeah, aku juga sahabatmu."

Mereka berdua tesenyum kecil, lalu memilih memutus sambungan telefon.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Ia melirik jam dinding, tidak terasa sudah jam delapan pagi.

Satu jam lagi, ia akan menemui Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, ia melirik Mark yang bergerak-gerak.

"Mom?"

Taeyong berjalan mendekati ranjang Mark. "Pagi, sayang. Mimpi indah semalam?"

Mark terlihat berpikir sejenak. "... Aku tidak ingat."

Taeyong mengusak rambut anaknya, tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari Mark. "Kau lapar? Aku bisa mengambilkan makanan untukmu."

Mark mengangguk.

Taeyong berdiri, berniat mengambil makanan. Semua kalimat Yuta dan melihat tingkah laku Mark membuat hatinya lebih baik. Ya, ia percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini semua demi Mark.

* * *

Taeyong tepat didepan pintu ruang kebersihan saat jam sembilan. Ia merapikan sweater merah polosnya. Matanya melihat sekitar, tidak melihat sosok Jaehyun.

Ten, Ea, dan Eran sudah berada di ruangan tempat Mark dirawat. Mereka memastikan Mark akan baik-baik saja saat ditinggalkan oleh Taeyong.

Baru saja ia akan berdecak kesal, tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat jendela kamar rawat di sebelah ruang kebersihan terbuka dengan kencang. Terkejutannya tidak sampai disitu, ia bahkan hampir menjerit ketika tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi Jaehyun melompat melewati jendela.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kenapa lewat j-jendela? Bukankah i—"

Perkataan Taeyong terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Jaehyun berada di depan mulutnya, lalu mendorong tubuh kurusnya kedalam ruangan kebersihan yang berdebu itu lagi, dan menutup pintunya—tidak lupa menguncinya. "Ruangan itu kosong. Aku tidak bisa terdiam di depan ruang kebersihan, itu terlalu mengundang kecurigaan."

Taeyong tidak bereaksi banyak.

Jaehyun menyeringai saat menyadari betapa cantiknya Taeyong sekarang. "Kau cantik sekali, Kitty."

"Uh... Terima kasih?" Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung menjawab apa. Bahkan jawabannya barusan lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Jadi.. Kau ingat harus kesini? Takut anak tampan mu itu terluka? Hah, aku bahkan bisa membuat tulang nya mencuat keluar, mengulitinya, mencongkel bola matanya, apapun yang aku mau."

Taeyong mendadak takut kembali. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar didalam kungkungan Jaehyun. Posisi mereka tetap sama seperti kemarin.

Pemuda cantik itu berusaha tersenyum, "Aku akan menciummu, agar kau bisa memperlakukan Mark dengan baik."

"Kau pintar, Kitty." Jaehyun menyeringai semakin lebar. "Sekarang, cium aku. Berikan ciuman terbaik, Kitty. Ingat, hari ini operasi Mark dilakukan."

Taeyong berkeringat dingin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Jaehyun—yang bahkan masih menampilkan seringainya—dan menatap mata hitam Jaehyun.

Taeyong percaya semua akan baik-baik saja, maka dari itu ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir menggoda Jaehyun yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menghisap bibir Jaehyun, merasakan rasa yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong, melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka dengan rapat.

Dokter tampan itu membalas hisapan Taeyong, melumatnya dengan sensual.

"Ung~" Desahan Taeyong membuat mulutnya otomatis terbuka, memberi kesempatan untuk Jaehyun menelusuri mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang bergerak menggoda.

Jaehyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taeyong, menggelitik langit-langit pemuda cantik dihadapannya hingga mendesah dan meremas rambut hitam cepaknya dengan keras. Tidak berhenti disitu, lidah Jaehyun beralih menyenggol lidah Taeyong, mengajaknya 'bermain'.

Suara dari mulut yang beradu dengan intens memenuhi ruangan sempit itu.

Jaehyun meremas pantat Taeyong, membuat sang empunya mengerang.

"Sexy~" Dokter tampan itu berkata dalam ciuman mereka.

Taeyong mengabaikan kalimat Jaehyun, lebih memilih mendesah ketika lidah Jaehyun kembali menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya lagi. Ia memutuskan melepaskan ciumannya sejenak—menghirup oksigen—lalu melanjutkan ciumannya sebelum Jaehyun sempat protes.

Pemuda cantik itu melumat bibir Jaehyun, yang juga dibalas dengan lebih sensual oleh Jaehyun.

Mereka terus berciuman, sedikit melupakan berapa lama mereka melakukan hal itu.

Jaehyun yang kali ini melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia berbisik di telinga Taeyong dengan bibir yang masih basah karena ciuman barusan. "Ciuman yang bagus, Kitty. Aku akan memperlakukan Mark seperti yang kau harapkan."

Dokter tampan itu meremas pantat Taeyong sekali lagi dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis nya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

Operasi Mark berjalan lancar, seperti yang Jaehyun janjikan. Kebetulan sekali ketika Mark siuman, Jaehyun sedang berada di ruangan itu, Taeyong reflek tersenyum manis untuk sang dokter.

"Mark berusia delapan tahun, masih sangat muda dan dalam masa pertumbuhan. Jadi jangan khawatir, dia akan sembuh dengan cepat. Beri dia susu atau makanan dan minuman lain yang banyak mengandung kalsium." Kata Jaehyun saat itu.

Mark juga mulai tertawa dan tersenyum lebih banyak seperti biasanya, apalagi ketika keluarga Yuta mengajak Donghyuck berkunjung. Bocah blasteran itu akan tertawa senang ketika Donghyuck mengecup pipi nya sekilas saat akan pulang.

Taeyong sendiri juga menepati janjinya. Ia akan selalu menunggu Jaehyun didepan ruang kebersihan, dan kemunculan Jaehyun melewati jendela sudah menjadi hal yang biasanya baginya.

Hari ini, tepat dua hari Mark selesai di operasi. Bocah itu sudah mulai makan dengan lahap, mengoceh tiada henti. Kamar rawat Mark benar-benar menjadi sepi ketika bocah itu sedang tertidur.

Taeyong menatap wajah polos Mark yang sedang tertidur. Ia menaikkan selimut yang digunakan Mark sampai sebatas dagu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Taeyong berbunyi, tanda telefon masuk.

Taeyong terdiam sebentar saat melihat id pemanggil.

Doyoung.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol hijau. "Yoboseyo?"

"Ah~ Taeyong! Ternyata kau mau menerima telefon ku." Suara Doyoung di seberang telefon terdengar ceria.

"Ne, kenapa tidak?" Taeyong berdeham sebentar saat mengingat kelakuan Doyoung dan Taeil dibelakangnya.

"Mark baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah, keadaannya semakin membaik."

"Syukurlah," terdengar jeda sejenak. "Um.. Tae?"

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar nada bicara Doyoung berbeda. "Ya?"

"Aku dan Taeil meminta maaf.."

Taeyong pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku, Tae." Doyoung terdengar serius. "Ini bukan soal emas. Kami juga perlu beberapa waktu untuk berfikir memberi info untuk Jaehyun."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taeyong.

"Dengar, Tae. Jaehyun benar-benar frustasi kala itu. Kami berfikir tidak ada salahnya memberi info tentang sahabat kami, untuk orang yang bahkan jelas-jelas sangat mencintai sahbat kami."

Hanya beberapa kalimat dari Taeyong membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu terasa lebih ringan. Kelegaan dari Taeyong mulai bertambah. Ia tahu, sahabatnya tidak berkelakuan se-busuk itu dibelakangnya. "Jangan meminta maaf, karena kalian tidak salah."

Doyoung menghela nafasnya. "Tapi tetap saja kami merasa bersalah, Tae. Sungguh, ini semua bukan karena emas yang Jaehyun berikan."

"Berhenti berbicara. Kau dan Taeil adalah sahabat yang baik."

Sambungan telefon terputus begitu saja. Tapi Doyoung tahu, jika Taeyong berbicara seperti itu, tandanya pemuda manis itu tidak marah dan memaafkan mereka.

* * *

Ini hari ke enam Mark selesai di-operasi, dan keadaanya malah memburuk lagi. Pagi hari tepat setelah Doyoung meminta maaf, Mark mendadak demam tinggi.

Taeyong bingung, jelas saja. Ia merasa Mark sebelumnya baik baik saja, namun setelah hari ketiga setelah di-operasi, bocah blasteran itu mulai menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak sewajarnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, daya tahan tubuh Mark juga makin memburuk. Cairan infus adalah satu-satunya penopang hidup Mark, karena setiap Taeyong memberinya makanan atau minuman, Mark akan memuntahkan semuanya.

Jaehyun yang jelas-jelas tahu tentang kondisi Mark, tidak berkata apa-apa. Dokter tampan itu juga tidak melakukan apapun.

Jika begitu tingkah Jaehyun, bagaimana mungkin Taeyong tidak menaruh curiga?

"Menunggu lama?"

Kalimat Jaehyun membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong. Ia pasrah ketika didorong ke ruang kebersihan seperti biasanya. Jaehyun meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kepala Taeyong, mengimintidasi.

Ketika wajah tampan Jaehyun mendekat, Taeyong secara tiba-tiba menahannya. Pemuda manis itu menatap mata tajam Jaehyun. "Kau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tubuh Mark."

Jaehyun memundurkan wajahnya. "Ouch, kau berburuk sangka padaku, Kitty?"

Taeyong menggeram. "Sembuhkan Mark, sekarang."

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat cantik sekali seperti ini." Jari-jari Jaehyun membelai pipi mulus Taeyong.

"Cukup basa-basi nya!" Taeyong menampik tangan Jaehyun. "Apapun yang kau lakukan pada bayi ku, sembuhkan dia sekarang!"

"Masih ada syarat lain, jika kau ingin bocah itu selamat." Jaehyun menyeringai. "Bercinta denganku, Kitty. Malam ini, di apartement ku."

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar mendengar kalimat Jaehyun. Apalagi ketika Jaehyun memberi sebuah kissmark ke leher putihnya.

"A-aku akan memberi j-jawabanku nanti s-sore."

Taeyong beranjak keluar, diikuti seringai dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Jaehyun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Aegiji:** **Huaaa~ makasih bang ^^**

 **Ariee125:** **Makasih ya ^^ coba cari tau, member NCT ganteng-ganteng semua, kekeke~**

 **Shim Yeonhae: Iya :' Tapi kalau niat si Jae, aku ga bisa ngasih tau sekarang :v  
**

 **Justgivethatabstomepcy: Entahlah, mungkin lama-lama minta anak juga dari dia :v makasih kak~  
**

 **ChiminChim: Dua-dua nya boleh kok/? udah lanjut yaps~  
**

 **Porororororong: MAKASIH EOMMA. Emang aku mandang Jae itu kaya ada jiwa bengis/? nya :'v umur Markeu udah disebutin diatas yaps. Makasih eomma~  
**

 **Restiana: Udah lanjut yaps~ panggil aja Vava  
**

 **Chocomilkshake: Makasih ya. Jahe di ff ini emang gitu/? udah lanjut yaps~  
**

 **Yikyuchan: Udah lanjut yaps~  
**

 **SJMK95: Aku siapa? Aku istri kesayangan Mark :'v Iya, Jahe doyan sama janda :'v makasih ya kak~  
**

 **Blakcpearl: Iya Johnny tega-teganya :'v Ada apa dengan Jahe ya? Aku juga ga tau :'v udah dilanjut yaps  
**

 **Jaeyongs: Aku juga setuju :') Jahe emang anak modusan, untung Tae tabah :'v Makasih ya~ udah lanjut nih  
**

 **Choidebwookyung1214: Udah lanjut yaps~ Iya sih bener :'v M sekalian? waks :'v  
**

 **Sekar310: Korban ff nya eomma furi nih :v  
**

 **LOVEJaeYong: Udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **WhiTiwai: Makasih kak~ iya, untung ganteng :v Minta aja ke Jahe, mungkin dikasih sepabrik emasnya sekalian :'v  
**

 **Haechanoona: Iya, ngancem nyelakain suami ku :' udah aku munculin, tapi dikit banget, maaf ya kak :' aku usahain perbanyak dia muncul di kedepannya. Makasih ya kak~ NC? waks :v  
**

 **Aku Lucu: ASTAGA MAKASIH~ Panggil aja Vava ya  
**

 **ParkMitsuki: Udah dilanjut ya~  
**

 **Rossadilla17: Iya nih :' Udah dilanjut ya~  
**

 **Saekirenichi: Jahe anak modus :' Di ff ini ceritanya dia agak bengis gitu. Makasih ya~  
**

 **Nuperlan: Maaf ya :' Ini udah dilanjut~  
**

 **Nonono546: KAK NADIAAAA~ kalo nasib Mark sih aku ga tau, hehe :'v udah lanjut ya kak~  
**

 **Guest: Makasih~ wakakak :'v udah dilanjut ya  
**

 **Kristine98: Nasib Mark sih aku ga tau, hehe :v Makasih kak~ udah dilanjut nih  
**

 **Jung: Iya, sadis amat. Udah dilanjut ya~ panggil aja Vava  
**

 **Diyayee: Udah dilanjut ya~ Mark aku buat tersiksa ga ya... :'v oke oke, makasih~ jelas aku bakalan selalu buat Jaeyong kok~  
**

 **Katelunya Poop: Yee~ aku jugaaaa ^^ Iya gitu. Umur Mark udah disebutin diatas ya, sengaja aku bikin dipanggil 'baby' karena Taeyong sering manggil Mark di depan umum dengan sebutan 'bayi',hehe. Demi apa, aku juga lagi seneng banget sama kedekatan mereka~ Udah dilanjut ya~ iya gak ya? wakaka :'v  
**

 **Lian998: Udah dilanjut nih~  
**

 **Kwon Aulyani269: Iya, janda kembang :'v udah dilanjut ya~  
**

 **Ayahana73: Udah dilanjut ya kak~  
**

 **Peachpetals: Iya, Tae mah malu-malu tapi mau/?  
**

Makasih ya yang udah review, favorite, dan follow ^^

 **Love, Vava.**


	3. Luckily

**My Son's Sexy Doktor, Jung Jaehyun.  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Mpreg, Bahasa aneh.**

 **JaeYong, IlYoung, YuTen.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **.**

 **Aku udah edit chapter sebelumnya. Karena sebenernya di ff ini, semua chapter penting buat petunjuk di chapter akhir. Kalau kalian teliti, kalian pasti nemuin kejanggalan yang sengaja aku buat. Bocoran konsep, ff ini terinspirasi dari film pyschopat dan lagu NCT-The 7th Sense. Silahkan nebak~ Dan maaf di chapter ini minim Jaeyong moment dan pendek banget :') Chapter depan aku jamin bakal mempuaskan/? kalian kok~  
**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~  
**

* * *

Jaehyun menyeringai saat menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang naked tertidur di ranjangnya dengan balutan selimut.

Ia puas, jelas saja.

Walaupun saat bercinta dengan Taeyong, sekelebat bayangan kakaknya muncul sekilas.

Tapi hal itu ia lupakan dengan mudah, toh tubuh Taeyong terlalu nikmat untuk diabaikan.

Jaehyun menyeringai licik. Ia memilih meninggalkan Taeyong didalam kamar nya, dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamar nya. Dokter tampan itu tidak peduli jika Taeyong tidak bisa keluar dari apartement nya.

Jaehyun berjalan keluar apartement, menuju basement. Saat pemuda itu hendak membuka pintu mobil, ponsel nya berdering tanda sebuah panggilan.

"Yoboseyo?" Jaehyun membuka pintu mobil dan menjawab panggilan dengan asal-asalan.

"Ya! Jaehyun!" Suara gadis di seberang telefon terdengar meninggi. "Kau dimana, huh?"

"Apartement." Jaehyun menjawab singkat. "Tapi aku akan sampai di rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Jangan rindu padaku, Yeri."

"Rindu apanya?" Yeri mendengus. "Pasien bocah blasteran mu yang menggemaskan itu seperti sekarat. Mana eomma nya yang biasa bersamanya? Bahkan tidak ada yang menemaninya sejak tadi malam."

"Ibunya?" Jaehyun menyeringai. Ia mulai menginjak pedal gas dan menuju jalanan kota Seoul. "Di kamarku. Naked."

"Dimana janji mu saat SMA?" Yeri terdengar cukup terkejut. "Kau selalu mengatakan tidak akan pernah bercinta sebelum menikah."

"Janji diubah, beda lagi jika keadaannya seperti ini." Jaehyun kelabakan.

"Maksudmu jika kau bertemu tiba-tiba dengan mantan kekasih mu?"

Jaehyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobilnya saat berbelok di rumah sakit. "Diam!"

"Kau sensitif sekali Jae?"

Jaehyun mendengus kesal. Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan berjalan cepat menuju lift.

"Setidaknya kau harus senang bisa bercinta dengannya,"

"Yeah, kau benar." Jaehyun berdecak. "Tutup telefonnya! Aku sudah sampai."

"Bagus!" Yeri bersorak ceria. "Cepat obati bocah blasteran itu, Jae. Kasihan sekali dia. Apapun masalahmu dengan eomma nya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencelakai anak itu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar lift. "Jangan panggil aku Jaehyun, panggil Jung."

"Hey, kenapa? Dulu aku juga memanggil mu Jaehyun kan?"

Jaehyun memandang malas layar ponsel miliknya, dan mematikan sambungan telefon. Ia membuka pintu ruang rawat milik Mark dengan perlahan. Dokter itu mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan hanya dirinya dan Mark yang berada disitu.

Jaehyun mendekati tubuh pucat Mark yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Elektrokardiogram menunjukkan detak jantung Mark melemah.

"Seharusnya kau mati dalam beberapa jam lagi, bocah." Jaehyun mengeluarkan suntik dari saku jas dokter miliknya. "Tapi Taeyong memenuhi syaratku."

Dokter itu menyuntikkan cairan kedalam selang infus. "Kali ini kau beruntung,"

Pintu yang terbuka dengan tiba-tiba membuat Jaehyun sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia mendapati Yeri yang sedang melangkah masuk. Jaehyun menggeram marah.

"Apa?" Yeri bertanya ketika melihat raut wajah menyeramkan dari Jaehyun. "Kau menyembuhkan bocah ini?"

"Untuk kali ini, ia kulepaskan."

* * *

Taeyong mengusap air mata yang seakan-akan berlomba-lomba keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang terdapat cairan putih kental dimana-mana. Sudah satu jam ia terduduk di ranjang milik Jaehyun dan menangis.

"K-kenapa dia b-begitu licik?"

Taeyong tidak tau pasti apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Marah, kecewa, panik, bingung, sedih, campur menjadi satu. Kepanikannya mulai bertambah ketika ia melihat baju yang dipakainya kemarin malam sudah sobek dan tercecer di lantai. Ponsel nya yang tidak terlihat di meja nakas juga tidak membantu. Ia padahal yakin sekali sebelum bercinta kemarin malam, Jaehyun menyuruhnya menaruh ponsel miliknya di meja nakas. Sudah pasti Jaehyun mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Tubuh kurus Taeyong perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang membalutnya. Ia meringis dan memegangi pinggang belakangnya yang perih. "Sakit.."

Pemuda manis itu berjalan menuju pintu, ia setidaknya harus meminta bantuan ke seseorang.

"Dikunci?" Taeyong mendorong pintu itu dengan paksa, mendobrak, dan mengetuk pintu nya dengan brutal. Namun percuma saja.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Taeyong. Ia bersandar dibelakang pintu. Ada banyak hal yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya.

Bagaimana Mark? Dia baik-baik saja?

Apa Jaehyun menepati janjinya?

Yuta dan Ten pasti menemani Mark 'kan?

Bagaimana cara nya lolos dari Jaehyun?

Kapan Mark bisa pulang?

Jemari Taeyong yang bergetar, perlahan meremas selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

* * *

"Hai, Jaehyun!" Ten menyapa Jaehyun yang sedang berada di depan ruang rawat Mark. "Apa Mark baik-baik saja sekarang? Kau tau, empat hari yang lalu aku dan Yuta tidak bisa menemani Mark."

"Hai." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, darimana kau tau Mark sakit?"

"Dari Taeyong," Ten mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, mungkin dia hanya kecapekan. Dan mungkin saja daya tahan tubuhnya menurun sementara karena operasi. Ya 'kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Padahal jika Jaehyun tidak menyuntikkan cairan itu ke saluran infus Mark, bocah itu sudah tidak bernyawa hari ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Anak-anak selalu seperti itu sekarang, daya tahan tubuh mereka lemah semua, Ea dan Eran juga." Ten tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam si kembar Ea dan Eran. "Donghyuck padahal sudah khawatir sekali."

Donghyuck, bocah yang disebut Ten tadi hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

"Ehm, ya."

"Jadi.. Boleh kami masuk?"

"Tidak." Jaehyun berkata tegas.

"Eh?"

"Mark harus beristirahat total sekarang."

"Ah~ Baiklah, kami mengerti." Ten mengusap kepala Donghyuck dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, Donghyuck. Kita bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Donghyuck terlihat kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kami pulang dulu, Jae." Ten melambaikan tangannya kearah Jaehyun dan berjalan menjauh, dan dibalas lambaian malas dari Jaehyun.

Ketika punggung Ten sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Jaehyun memasuki ruangan Mark.

"Hai dokter Jung~" Mark tersenyum ramah. "Ten ahjussi tadi kesini?"

"Ya." Jaehyun duduk di ranjang Mark. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik~!" Mark berkata dengan ceria. Bocah itu memeluk tubuh besar Jaehyun. "Terima kasih, dokter."

Wajah Jaehyun tetap datar. "Sama-sama."

Mark melepaskan pelukannya. "Eomma dimana?"

"Dia bilang, akan keluar sebentar."

"Ah~" Mark mengangguk paham. "Apa dia akan kembali dengan cepat?"

"Aku tidak tau." Diam-diam, Jaehyun berharap bocah ini mengambil topik lain.

"Apa eomma tidak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi?"

"Diam! Kau seharusnya tidak banyak bicara!"

Jaehyun kalap. Mark yang terkejut dengan bentakan yang diterimanya barusan, reflek beringsut menjauh.

"M-maaf, dokter.."

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maaf aku bertanya lagi, tapi..." Mark terdengar menggantung kalimatnya. "Kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku tidak suka tempat ini."

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan tidak menyebalkan."

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun terlalu simple jika didengar oleh Mark.

Namun bisa mempunyai arti ganda didalam benak Jaehyun.

Ingin sekali Jaehyun cepat-cepat pulang ke apartement miliknya, mengingat sosok yang tidur bersamanya kemarin terkunci didalam kamar.

Tapi tidak, masih ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan oleh Jaehyun.

"Makan Mark, kau ingin cepat sembuh 'kan?" Jaehyun membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Mark.

"Terima kasih dokter Jung,"

Jaehyun berdiri dari ranjang. "Aku pergi sebentar ya? Jangan coba-coba keluar ruangan."

Mark mengangguk, melihat sosok dokter tampan berambut cepak itu berjalan keluar.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Balasan review

 **Nonono546: Makasih udah nungguin :* Ga bisa NC kak, dedeq masih polos :'v makasih ya kak~ udah lanjut nih  
**

 **Chocomilkshake: Jahat sih, untung ganteng :v iya-iya gak ya? mungkin kakak terpaksa kecewa karena ga ada adegan kaya gitu :' udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **Restiana: Untung aja Jahe ganteng, jadi jahat ga papa :'v udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **Setengah matang: Iya, egois banget :' Emang pengen punya kesan Jahe itu disini 'beda', hehe. makasih ya~ ff yang itu ga bakalan lupa kok  
**

 **Yoyoy: Karena aku ga bisa, masih polos :'v jangan panggil kak, masih 02L :'  
**

 **ChiminChim: Yah udah ketebak :' mungkin kali ya, kkk~ iya Markhyuck kecil-kecil udah sweet. udah dilanjut ya~  
**

 **Shim Yeonhae: Tukang modus dia :'v kalo menurutku, kasihan dua-duanya :'  
**

 **Maya Han: Iya Jahe jahat banget, untung ganteng :'v udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **Jaheeyunn: Mark suami ku :') berarti anda kakak ipar ku :'v bisa bareng lagi ga ya? udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **LOVEJaeYong: Jahat sih, untung ganteng :v ga bisa bikin NC kak, masih polos :'v mereka berdua bisa balikan ga ya? kkk~ makasih~  
**

 **Ayahana73: Ga bisa bikin NC kak, masih polos :'v berarti sesuai kan ya? ga gagal nyari judul berarti :'v langkahi dedeq dulu kalau mau dihalalin sama papa ku :'v  
**

 **Peachpetals: Emang jahat si Jahe nya, cuma bisa puk puk Markeu :'  
**

 **Blakcpearl: Iya, yang dimainin nyawa suami ku pula :' kasihan kan :'  
**

 **Pisangcoklat: Chapter ini Mark selamat, doakan saja semoga dia selamat di chap berikutnya :'v aku ga jago plot twist gitu eomma :' makasih ya, ini udah lanjut~  
**

 **Mybestbaetae: Namanya juga ada kesempatan :v iya, nyawa suami ku dipermainkan :'v udah lanjut ya, makasih~  
**

 **Aegiji: Hehe, takut ngecewain reader bang. Makasih ya kak. udah lanjut ya bang, tapi dedeq ga bisa bikin ff NC, masih polos :'v  
**

 **Katelunya Poop: Aku juga pengen nabok pake bibir :'v kalo aku di posisi tiwai sih juga bakalan langsung mau :'v lol iya dia kek playboy internasional kelas kucing/? udah lanjut ya~ mungkin dia keluar di beberapa chap selanjutnya  
**

 **Kwon Aulyani269: *kasih tissue* iya mereka lucu~ udah lanjut ya  
**

 **Dabeerrel04: Iya ga papa kak, jelas inget kakak lah~ makasih banget loh kak~ aku sengaja pengen bikin ff yang Jahe karakternya beda sama yang lain. review kakak bermutu kok, hehe.  
**

 **SJMK95: Iya ini dedeq Vava unyu unyu istri kesayangan Markeu Lee :'v /bales peluk/ Jangan deh, ntar kalo dikulitin, tiwai sama siapa? :' enggak kak, ga bosa bikin ff NC, masih polos :'v makasih kak~  
**

 **Choidebwookyung1214: Iya jahat, untung ganteng :' aku malah kasihan sama Tae & Mark :'  
**

 **Kristine98: Mark bakalan di apa-apain ga ya? makasih ya~ udah lanjut nih  
**

 **Nurulhanifah22: Iya jahat, untung ganteng :'v wakakak, jangan gergaji abang bias kuhhhh~ astaga makasih kakak~ udah lanjut ya~  
**

 **Jeonkim12: Udah lanjut ya~**

 **Haechanoona: Jangan benci papih Jahe ku plz :' Makasih ya~ udah lanjut~**

 **Newtrie12: Udah lanjut~**

 **Samuel903: Buat Tae, apasih yang enggak :'v**

Makasih ya yang udah review, favorite, follow ^^

 **Love, Vava.**


End file.
